twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:LilNess
Welcome hi! how are you? i hope i'm not screwing anything up :O ♥Luna♥ um, well, i can make simple ones but if you want awesome you can see Fward about it! ♥Luna♥ Re: Piper Are you kidding? Ive been in love with charmed since its first airing in 1998!!! Your clearly a fan knowing which sister it was! (talk) 01:09, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Ten Reasons Hi LilNess! Your Ten Reasons Jacob Should Be With Renesmee list is awesome, but you accidentally made it a category instead of an article page. Don't worry, I fixed it and added it to the Top Ten Lists page for you! Next time you make a Top Ten List, don't put "Category" in front of whatever you want to name it and it'll work much better! :) Let me know if you need any help, and keep up the good work! -- Kacie (talk) 01:38, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I saw that you have left a message on my talk page.I am so sorry because I didn't answer you,but now I saw it.I am new here and I just want to ask you if you want to be my first friend here. Hello! I saw that you have left a message on my talk page.I am so sorry because I didn't answer you,but now I saw it.I am new here and I just want to ask you if you want to be my first friend here. Hello! I saw that you have left a message on my talk page.I am so sorry because I didn't answer you,but now I saw it.I am new here and I just want to ask you if you want to be my first friend here.http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User:Maryalice14 Hello! I saw that you have left a message on my talk page.I am so sorry because I didn't answer you,but now I saw it.I am new here and I just want to ask you if you want to be my first friend here.http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User:Maryalice14 Re: Degree Stalker, eh? No, it's fine, lol. I'm getting my RN degree. This will be my second degree. LuckyTimothy 06:20, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : Oh.... lol. Yes, I'm going to be a male nurse. Eventually going back to get my Nurse Practiconer License. Similar to a doctor, but not as much expertise. LuckyTimothy 16:15, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi(: Sorry for not answer before: http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User:LilNessLilNess 00:29, June 25, 2010Hey, um you know how you updated the Dakota Fanning, and the Bryce Dallas Howard page...How do you put the picture up there??? Can you tell me. Post on my talk page. Thanxx. 1)First search the name of the file you wanna put example:Dakotafanning6.jpg 2) Go to the actor infobox 3)Click edit 4) change the file name 5)Click ok Done(: Volturifan199 18:59, July 2, 2010 (UTC)Volturifan199 wow lilness! You are just racking up the points and awards! How exciting. I was on and saw that I had moved down one on the leader board, so now I'm going to have to work extra hard to keep up. You and Kmanwing are setting a crazy pace! Keep up the great work! Sena 06:43, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Categories Hello. Would you mind stop adding pages to categories? The categories are starting to get kind of messy and we're trying to sort it out. Thanks! fingernails 01:44, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hey, can you add categories to te images you upload. It is a hassle going throughthem to find the ones with no categories. Thanks! -User:TheLunarEclipse hii(: Just wanted to say hello... how are you? CullenLoverForever17 21:00, July 14, 2010 (UTC) im good... so you like Bree and Jacob? CullenLoverForever17 21:40, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Well thats a good ansor ha... thats kool.... who do you like more Bree or Jacob? CullenLoverForever17 21:47, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ha yea jacob is hot haha CullenLoverForever17 22:24, July 14, 2010 (UTC) in what the website? CullenLoverForever17 23:19, July 14, 2010 (UTC) 250px-Normal 012nn.jpg Hi:D I just wanted to say hi :) Volturifan199 17:07, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine thanks :D And how are you?:) Volturifan199 17:13, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm became interested in twilight since the first film:D Then I read the books and now i'm addicted to twilight series:D and what got you interested in the Twilight series?:) Volturifan199 17:31, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Wow :D And who is your favorite character?(: Volturifan199 18:14, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yea Renesmee is a great character... and yes my favorite character is from the Volturi: Jane I know she's evil but i like her:) and i love how Dakota Fanning portrays Jane. Also i like Alice, Jasper, Riley, Demetri and Alec too:D Volturifan199 18:57, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yea he's very cute(: Volturifan199 19:02, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Wait Nope, I'm referring to the name combining of Renee and Esme. I just don't care for it. LuckyTimothy 21:12, July 15, 2010 (UTC) YES:( SHE NEEDS TO STOP!! She's really obssesed with the badges:( Volturifan199 22:20, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yea She needs to stop right now :( She's getting mad everyone Volturifan199 22:27, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello there! I believe we got on the wrong foot, I'm Auror Andrachome. I just came to the wiki to help out some and revert vandal edits. I could care less about the stupid awards, although I do participate in the Glee awards. :Yeah, it gets very annoying, could you come to the IRC? I don't want my talk page to be used as a chat room. Suspense Yea at first it was kinda fun but now i'm getting mad she's ruining the wikia:( Volturifan199 22:49, July 15, 2010 (UTC) IRC I tried but i dont know how works :s Volturifan199 23:13, July 15, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hey What happened to you on the IRC? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100425151821/twilightsaga/images/b/bc/Twifan_signature.png user • talk] LOL:D Hey Alice brandon cullen isnt adding categories:D Volturifan199 23:20, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Maybe.. Maybe she got bored:) Volturifan199 23:25, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Xavier&Dakota My favorite pages are Xavier Samuel/Riley and Dakota Fanning/Jane and yours??:D and hey we have a new problem:( user q-tips Volturifan199 23:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Jacob/Renesmee I'm excited to see Jacob and Nessie in Breaking Dawn:D Volturifan199 23:39, July 15, 2010 (UTC) OMG Do you mean Alice brandon cullen? Yeah, I know. I've left a few comments on her talk page to stop, but she doesn't seem to care. Quite sad that it's all for badges. LuckyTimothy 23:44, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Signature How's this? LilNess I'll add the links if you like it, would you like to change anything? fingernails 00:17, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well, unfortunately, that's as non-bold as it can get. See any of these you like? ::LilNess ::LilNess ::LilNess ::LilNess :fingernails 00:29, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay... how's this? You like? fingernails 00:51, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Great! fingernails 00:55, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Awards I wasn't the one who gave out those awards, but I don't think we are using them anymore since the new badges are automatic. -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:28, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Um... er Um something no bloody and kind romantic but not like dirty. Yeah, you're going to have to explain this one time, lol. Like your new signature by the way. LuckyTimothy 04:40, July 16, 2010 (UTC) GM too(: HI good morning too:D i'm fine thanks(: and how are you?(: cool signature:D Volturifan199 15:29, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Me too I hate when someone edit the wikia just for win badges:( like categorizing :( Volturifan199 15:37, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Yea Stupid people :( If they dont like twilight its ok but dont ruin the wikia:( and about the new moon movie poster I didnt know that hahaha Volturifan199 15:50, July 16, 2010 (UTC) No No i didnt got it from the wikia.. but i bought it on walmart haha:D Volturifan199 16:01, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Subject Hi again :D Hey changing the subject if i may ask who is your favorite singer or band(: Volturifan199 16:45, July 16, 2010 (UTC) whats up HAHA on the team moth :p. Roseleen 17:04, July 16, 2010 (UTC)